<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Park Benches by chaennie0107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653630">Park Benches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaennie0107/pseuds/chaennie0107'>chaennie0107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Jennie Kim - Freeform, One Shot, blackpink - Freeform, chaennie, chaennieau, jenniexrose, jisoo - Freeform, kim jisoo - Freeform, park chaeyoung - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaennie0107/pseuds/chaennie0107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss, which was perfect in every way imaginable, was disrupted by a rude comment and a mysterious wink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Park Benches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lips currently moving against her own were soft and plump, tasting vaguely of…strawberries? </p>
<p>Yeah, definitely strawberries, her second favorite after mangoes. </p>
<p>They were clearly experienced, she could tell by how they’d demanded access, rather than ask for it, and how the accompanying tongue was working against her own and soothing her bottom lip after a particularly harsh bite. </p>
<p>She didn’t mind the bite, in fact, it was a pleasurable pain, but it was nice to see that the owner of said tongue (and lips, and teeth) cared enough to ease the sting. </p>
<p>When a hand moved up into her hair, at the nape of her neck, it simultaneously felt like both a possessive and needy move, as if the owner was taking what they wanted, but also needing more. She found herself leaning into the hand, and the lips followed, causing her to let out a soft moan as the skillful lips sucked her bottom lip betw—</p>
<p>“Ugh, disgusting.” </p>
<p>She ripped her lips away from the other pair, that were quickly becoming her new favorite, to stare at the person who’d just spoken. </p>
<p>She was slightly taken aback by the beautiful brunette in front of her, but not enough to calm her anger. <em>“Excuse me?”</em></p>
<p>The other girl just shrugged casually. “I said disgusting. I really don’t need to see that in public.” </p>
<p>She almost stood up, ready to march over to the shorter girl, but the hand that had previously been tangled with her hair was now on her wrist, stopping her. That didn’t stop her from speaking up, however. “Listen here, it’s fucking 2020, if you wanna be all homophobic and shit, maybe you should reconsider your life choices, or maybe go fucking die in a hole.”</p>
<p>For some reason, the brunette just started grinning, and winked at the owner of the perfect lips, before turning around and leaving. </p>
<p>She was still seething, but now also confused. </p>
<p>“Chae.” The hand on her wrist tugged, indicating for her to turn her attention back. “It’s ok.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck was that?” she finally turned her attention to the even more beautiful brunette in front of her.</p>
<p>“Don’t mind her, she’s always been like that.”</p>
<p>“Well, she should cha—wait, you know her?”<br/>
“You could say that.”</p>
<p>“Is she like a longtime family friend or something? If so, you should absolutely beat her up, say she committed a hate crime or something, or maybe, ya know, take the less violent route and talk to her parents, if you know them. I’m totally just assuming you do.”</p>
<p>Those beautiful lips turned upwards into a smile as a laugh escaped them. “I definitely do. They’re sort of my parents too.”</p>
<p>For the second time in just a few minutes her head whipped to the side so hard she thought she’d break her neck, her eyes growing impossibly wide. “She’s your <em>sister</em>?!” She sounded shocked. She felt shocked.</p>
<p>“Yup,” she popped the P, “she sure is.” </p>
<p>“Wow… beauty runs in the family… but why was she being such an asshole?” Chae was so confused now.</p>
<p>“Oh, she’s not actually homophobic, she was just teasing me. Don’t worry, I’ll have a talk with her.” </p>
<p>“So uhm, do you have any other siblings?” she realized she knew next to nothing about the owner of the soft, strawberry tinted lips, besides the fact that her name was Jennie, and that they shared a few classes. </p>
<p>“I have an older brother and another older sister. Those two are two years apart, and then something must’ve happened in our parents’ marriage because 7 years later Jisoo rose from the pits of hell to join the family. And then they must’ve gone mental, because one year and 13 days later I fell from heaven and became the youngest Kim sister.”</p>
<p>While her lips sure were heavenly, the way they’d moved told Chae the other girl was by no means an innocent saint. Not that she minded.</p>
<p>“Wow, you’re very close in age then.”</p>
<p>“Mhm, Jisoo likes to say that I was clearly an accident, cause no sane person would have two babies in one year.” Jennie laughed again, and Chae fell in love with the sound. “I always wanted my comeback to be to remind her that her birthday is 9 months after dad’s, so clearly she was just a result of birthday sex, but I was born two weeks late… so, yeah, that would be a self-burn. So instead, I tell her that at only 3 months old she was already such a disappointment that our parents decided they needed to replace her.”</p>
<p>It was Chaeyoung’s turn to laugh, not only was Jennie an excellent kisser, but she was actually pretty funny. “You two seem to have an interesting relationship.”</p>
<p>Jennie shrugged as she reapplied her strawberry lip balm. “You could say that. She’s my best friend though. She had to redo a year at school – she fell in love big time and messed up her grades – so since then we’ve been in the same classes. She’s far from stupid though, she’s probably the smartest person I know. If someone told me she was a genius I’d absolutely believe them. She’s also the fiercest friend you could ever have. If she likes you, she’ll never stop having your back, and you do not want her as your enemy.”</p>
<p>Chaeyoung groaned, “fuck, I just had a massive tantrum at her, she probably hates me now.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t worry.” Jennie put a reassuring hand on Chae’s thigh, “I’m pretty sure she already approves of you.”</p>
<p>Chae gave her a bewildered look, “wait, what?” </p>
<p>“If she didn’t, she never would’ve let you kiss me.” Jennie grinned, “one time, this guy tried to get with me at a party, and I kept saying no – being gay and all – but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Next thing I know Jisoo appeared, and I haven’t seen him since. I’ve heard a lot of rumors about what happened that night; some say she slapped him, some say she broke his arm, some say she just stared at him and he ran away with his tail between his legs, while others swear she killed him and buried him somewhere on campus.” She said the last part so casually that Chae wasn’t sure how to react, but Jennie just continued on, “I never bothered asking her, I don’t really care, as long as he’s not harassing me anymore.”</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I forgot to say, she’s strangely protective of me. I may only be a year younger than her, but with me, she’s like a mama bear protecting her cub.”</p>
<p>“She sounds terrifying, but also like a really good sister. But why do you think she approves of me?”</p>
<p>“Ok, so, at the start of the school year Jisoo and I went to a house party together. After a few drinks, I told her that I’d seen the cutest and sexiest girl I’d ever seen in my life, which was such a paradox because you can be cute, or you can be sexy, but to be both at the same time should be impossible. But somehow this chick was balancing the shit out of that paradox and drunk me did not know how to handle it. I simultaneously wanted to pull her into an empty bedroom and have my way with her, and pinch her squishy cheeks, like how is that even possible?”</p>
<p>Chae was blushing at the way Jennie was talking about this girl. “See, right now, you’re being adorable, but when we were making out you were sexy as hell, but not at the same time!” </p>
<p>Jennie ran her fingers through her long hair, “so anyways, I was explaining this to Jisoo – who was pretty sober, she never drinks too much – when the girl walked into the room we were in. I excitedly pointed her out, and I’m not gonna lie, I might’ve been drooling a bit, and then suddenly Jisoo was just gone. I saw her talking to some people here and there, but it was strange behavior even for her. Anyhow,” Jennie took a deep breath, “that girl was you.” </p>
<p>Chae’s eyes widened as she blushed even harder. “Me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you. After that, I started seeing you around, in class, on-campus, off-campus, just all over the place. I felt like a moth, and you were the flame, I was just so damn attracted to you, I barely knew what to do with myself.” </p>
<p>“Oh, wow…” Apparently ‘wow’ had become a regular part of Chae’s vocabulary now, but could you blame her? It’s not like the girl sitting next to her, with her hand still on Chae’s thigh, was unattractive. “Uhm, you’re pretty direct, huh?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Jennie laughed, “when you’re the youngest of four you kinda learn that you need to speak up if you wanna get anywhere in the world. Let’s just say, our household is very loud and opinionated.” </p>
<p>Chae nodded, if they were at all like Jennie, she could absolutely imagine what the rest of the family were like. “But you still haven’t told me why you think Jisoo approves of me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right! Sorry. So, Jisoo knows everyone there is to know, and she’s a master detective, so it turns out those people I saw her talking with at the party knew people, who knew people, who led her to your friends. Strange, I know. She came to me a couple of weeks ago and told me that your name was Park Chaeyoung, aka Roseanne, that you were from Australia, got good grades, and was a very loyal friend. I’m guessing she knows a lot more about you than that, but that’s all she told me. This is sorta Jisoo’s way of telling me that you’ve passed the first test.”</p>
<p>Chaeyoung wasn’t really sure how to feel about this; on one hand, she was flattered at what Jennie thought of her, but on the other hand, it felt as though her privacy might’ve been violated. She really liked Jennie, she’d noticed her their first day of classes actually, but was way too shy to do anything about it. In fact, she’d assumed Jennie was straight. She was thrilled to find out that wasn’t the case, but she was still a bit unsure about all of this.</p>
<p>“I know this sounds a bit overwhelming, but Jisoo really is a good person, she’s just looking out for me, and she just wants me to be happy. Her telling me those things finally gave me the courage to approach you today. And don’t worry about her comment earlier, she definitely liked that you stood up to her; it showed her that you have backbone, and that you’re not a pushover. I really liked it too.</p>
<p>“In fact,” she moved her hand and laced their fingers together, “I really like you.” </p>
<p>“Oh!” her voice came out a little too high, like a squeak, at Jennie’s revelation. “uhm, wow (here we go again), I really like you too. And I think you’re really sexy too, but, uhh, is Jisoo always like this? Ya know, this intimidating?”</p>
<p>Jennie laughed, “God no, I mean, sure, sometimes, but once you get to know her, she’s mostly like a big teddy bear. You should see her with her dog, Dalgom, she treats him like a baby. And she’s really funny, in a sarcastic and deadpan way.”</p>
<p>A warm gust of wind blew past them, causing Jennie’s hair to blow across her face and Chaeyoung reached over to carefully put it back in place. It was a small gesture, but it made Jennie smile, nonetheless. </p>
<p>And Jennie’s smile made Chaeyoung’s insides flutter like a million butterflies, and for the first time that day she took charge, cupping Jennie’s face as she leaned in to kiss her. Jennie eagerly met her halfway as their lips met again in a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>When kissing Jennie, Chaeyoung didn’t care that she was sitting on a bench in the campus park, and that everyone who walked by could see them. She didn’t care that she was typically shy, and unsure of PDA, because with Jennie’s hands wrapped around her she felt safe, and, strangely enough, sexy. She’d never considered herself sexy before, but just hearing Jennie call her that made her feel more confident in herself, like she wanted to see herself the way Jennie apparently saw her. </p>
<p>Jennie, on the other hand, had always been confident in herself, much due to her older siblings working hard to instill it in her, but being near Chaeyoung had a calming effect on her. She’d always been the life of the party and was never one to shy away from making friends, but right now she wouldn’t mind if everyone else suddenly disappeared and it was just her and Chaeyoung left. A quiet evening on the couch with a movie and some homecooked food seemed to be more of Chaeyoung’s aesthetic, and right now Jennie was craving it. </p>
<p>They pulled apart breathlessly, slowly opening their eyes to find the other pair a shade darker than it had been earlier. </p>
<p>Jennie moved her hand up to where Chae’s was cupping her face, resting it on top of the other, the touch sending sparks up both girls’ arms. “We’ve talked a lot about me today. Would you like to grab dinner with me one day, and you can tell me more about yourself?” </p>
<p>“I’d like that very much,” Chae couldn’t pull her eyes away from Jennie’s, it was as if they were in their own little bubble. “How about tomorrow night?” the look on Jennie’s face told her she wasn’t entirely satisfied with that answer. “Or tonight? I can make us dinner at my place.”</p>
<p>“Tonight, it is!” Jennie grinned and kissed Chaeyoung again, their tongues moving languidly against one another, only to be interrupted by a pair of insistent hands on Jennie’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I know you have a big lesbian crush, but we have class, and we’re already late.” </p>
<p>“Oh fuck, thanks Chu.” Jennie quickly gathered her things and gave Chaeyoung one last kiss. “Call me later, I finish at 5.” </p>
<p>Jisoo just grinned and waved at the younger girl as she walked away. “Bye Rosé.” Chae waved back then froze, wait, how did Jisoo know that she calls herself Rosé? Damn, that girl truly did know everything…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>